iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Peaches
Missing categories The categories don't seem to be working at this time and I believe this is a minor problem with Wikia. I'll re-add them once they are working properly again.--Karlamon9 01:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I tried that too, it did the same thing. I'll try contacting wikia about it.ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 01:09, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Just tried it again. Doesn't work yet. What's going on? Also, the email I got said just wait a while, they should show up, but that didn't work either.--ScratteLover2 (Talk • • Wiki • Fanfiction) 13:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I think the gallery is the cause of the non-working categories. I tried removing it and it seemed to fix the problem.--'Karlamon9' (Talk • ) 10:59, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : :That isn't what it was, I had this problem at Tremors wiki, its something to do with accidently putting around the categories if you type them out or putting them close to a template, like the character one. I do what I did at Tremors wiki to the page, so we can keep the gallery too.--ScratteLover2 (Talk • • My new forum) Please create an account and be an active member there) 11:56, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : :Never mind, I guess it is the gallery. But that wasn't the probelm at Tremors wiki, I just had to remove the center tags and it was fine.--ScratteLover2 (Talk • • My new forum Please create an account and be an active member there) 12:00, August 13, 2010 (UTC) (no title specified) How will Peaches look in Ice Age: Continental Drift? -- TheSitcomLover 4:38pm, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :At this current time, there have been no official images of Peaches in the fourth film released.--'Karlamon' (Talk • ) 1:40, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :I've heard she's somethin' like... 19 now. No longer a small child. But I kinda liked Peaches better as a kid rather than a teen. Who's with me? -- TheSitcomLover 5:11pm, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I prefer the teenager her rather than the child her.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) (Fiver's Honeycomb) (Foxes of Farthing Wood) 21:06, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Why? <:( I like her better as a kid than a teen. -- TheSitcomLover 4:37pm, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :For one thing, we get to see some of her personality and finally hear her talk.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 00:12, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :But we did in the Christmas special, remember? -- TheSitcomLover 8:20pm, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :That's what I was saying.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 10:46, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :Oh. But why must you like Teenage Peaches more than Little Peaches? -- TheSitcomLover 11:32, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I've already explained this. We get to know what she sounds like when she talks and we get to see more of her personality. I'm sick of repeating myself.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 20:10, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :But did we not see her personality in Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas already? She is nice, adventurous, and self-righteous. See there? -- TheSitcomLover 9:35pm, April 19, 2012 (UTC) List of age This article keeps saying things like "10 years old" and "19 years old". Yes, in maturity, those may be what Peaches' "human" ages are/age is, but I highly doubt 19 years have passed from Dawn of the Dinosaurs to Continental Drift. In mammoth/elephant years, it only takes one to three years for babies to get that large. These characters are not so anthropomorphic that they age like humans. Do we have any official, citeable sources that state the characters (including Peaches') ages? If not, I suggest we remove the references to unrealistic double-decade timespans, and go with more logical "Mammoth" ages, for how much time would have really passed between films. Dogman15 04:56, June 13, 2012 (UTC) No title Why is there editing notification that says no to editing?Lunermagicgirl 17:49, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :This article has been semi-protected permanently because of too many rumors that were added to the page. After a certain number of days of having an account, you should be able to edit it.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 18:05, June 28, 2012 (UTC)